How To Fight The Stormy Blues
by MirrorSparkles1234
Summary: Janny, Michael and Jasmine, Serena and Eleanor fight the stormy blues light and fluffy cuteness (: next chapter is about Jac, Jonny and their little girl
1. Chapter 1

**Various stories of the staff at home during stormy nights cute and fluffy nothing bad ha.**

Johnny and Jac

Jac was with Johnny at his flat it had been raining all day and they were both cold, "How about we have a bath?" Johnny suggested and Jac looked at him like he was the ghost of Christmas past, "What?"

"Us bath together?" Jac found it hilarious, "Johnny if it hasn't escaped your mind we're not kids."

"So?" Johnny frowned, "Come on a bath together it'll be nice."

"No," Jac folded her knees to her chest Jac.

"Jac it's not like we've seen each other naked before," Johnny pointed out and he saw Jac tense up, "Jac what's up?" he shuffled up towards her.

"I just don't want too," Jac stood up and suddenly thunder erupted she froze and Johnny slowly walked up to her.

"Jac it's OK," Johnny said and he guided her back to the sofa when lightning flashed Jac practically leaped into him, "Jac it's not going to hurt you."

"You don't know that," Jac was now shaking and Johnny got the blanket off the sofa top and placed it around her, "How can you know that?"

"Because thunder storms up in Scotland are a lot worse than this and I'm still here," Johnny pulled her into him but she pulled away, "Jac don't shut me out."

Suddenly a massive thunder crash happened and it shook Johnny's flat and Jac ran into his bedroom. Johnny got off the sofa and walked to his bedroom door, quietly and slowly he opened the door to find Jac sat by his bed hugging her knees, "Go away," Jac said and Johnny knelt down.

"Technically it's my flat and bed," Johnny tried to make light out of the this situation, "So I don't need to do what you say," Johnny laughed and Jac stayed in her position hugging her knees, "Jac come with me."

"No," Jac was shaking violently and Johnny was concerned, "I'm fine," she lied and Johnny stayed on the floor with Jac, "I don't need anyone."

Johnny put his arm around her back and she didn't shake him off, he felt her body shaking and he didn't know what to do, "Jac," Johnny said gently, "It's OK it won't hurt you," Johnny stroked her hair, "I won't let it," he saw tears dropping onto the floor.

"I can take care of myself," Jac said through her cries and Johnny pulled her into him, "I'm fine."

"You're not," Johnny turned her head towards his, "You don't need to be Ice Queen with me."

As another thunder shook the flat and lightning flashed Jac cuddled into him holding onto him for dear life, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Johnny said gently, "You don't need to be sorry Jac… not everyone likes storms."

"I'm such an idiot," Jac said and Johnny told her to be quiet, "But I am."

"You're not," Johnny soothed her and as another thunder shook the flat he felt Jac cuddle harder into him, "You're scared and it's OK," He pushed her hair behind her ear, "It's OK to be scared."

"Distract me," Jac suggested and Johnny pulled his head away from her, "Just distract me."

Johnny had to think what could they do? And then he remembered he had Baff Geli in his cupboard, "Have you ever used Baff Geli?" Johnny asked and Jac looked confused, "My sister is visiting with my niece during Christmas and she doesn't like baths so I bought some Baff Geli," Johnny explained and Jac shook her head.

"No I've never had too," Jac answered and Johnny smiled, "We're not using Baff Geli."

"It's fun," Johnny smiled, "Trust me you'll love it," he stood up and helped her up and they walked into the lounge, "Trust me you'll love it."

Jac decided that it's probably the only good distraction Johnny could come up with and then after five minutes Johnny walked back out, "Do we really have too?" Jac asked and Johnny ran and pulled her up, "Can we stay clothed?" Jac asked and Johnny nodded.

When they walked into Johnny's bathroom the bath was full of blue gunk, "Well ladies first," Johnny stepped aside and Jac was considering going back to hide but Johnny had other ideas he picked up in bridal carry and plonked her in.

Jac was covered in blue gunk, "Maconie!" she shouted and Johnny was in hysterics she picked some gunk up and threw it at him.

"Naylor!" Johnny shouted and he got in and threw some at her face, "Ha!" but his laughter was short lived when she threw some at him.

"Ha," Jac replied childishly and she picked it up and threw it at him again and Johnny done the same their inner child's coming out.

"Told you it was fun," Johnny said and he picked up a bit slodge of gunk and plastered over her face, "You should see yourself," Jac wiped it off and she done the same and pushed it in Johnny's face.

"You should see yourself," Jac raised an eyebrow and they got into a Baff Geli fight throwing bits at each other completely messing up the bathroom and themselves Jac ducked as Johnny threw some at her and it hit the tiles and some landed on her head, "Ohh," she picked some up and threw it at Johnny who was not in time for ducking his head. Johnny was right this was fun and she completely forgot there was a storm outside. The pair were laughing and acting like complete children.

"Can't believe you've never actually used Baff Gelif for fun," Johnny said to Jac.

"Well to be honest Johnny I'm in my thirties and I hardly have time to mess about in gunk when I wake up at five every morning," Jac fought her case, "Just because you have the mentality of a three year old."

"And there was me thinking we were getting along," Johnny said in a joking tone he picked so more geli and threw it at Jac.

"Round two?" Jac asked, "Fine prepare to be beaten."

"Oh yeah?" Johnny threw some again and Jac did too loads got in their hair and on their clothes by they didn't care it was fun.

After about an hour they got out completely covered in gunk, "Would you like to borrow one of my shirts?" Johnny asked and Jac smiled and nodded, "Here," he came back five minutes later.

"Thanks," Jac got undressed and Johnny couldn't help but watch, "Out," Jac ordered and Johnny looked disappointed.

"Not like I haven't seen it before," he said whilst shutting the door.

Jac pulled her hair out of the shirt and walked back out, "Don't you think we should clear up?" she asked.

Johnny flopped out on his sofa, "Nah do it tomorrow," Johnny ushered to sit down, "Come and sit down."

Jac sat on his legs and Johnny leaned back, "Thank you for the distraction," Jac smiled.

"Anytime," Johnny tapped her thigh, "How about we get snuggled up on the sofa?" Johnny raised an eyebrow and moved his legs and Jac fell back onto the sofa, Johnny returned with his duvet and pulled Jac into him and they snuggled up on the sofa, Johnny kissed her head as she laid on his chest both feeling safe and sound.

"You know the song Thunder Buddies from Ted?" Jac asked randomly she had been dragged by Sacha, Michael and Johnny to the cinema to go see it with them and she ended up enjoying it.

"Yes why?" Johnny asked confused.

"Wanna sing it?" Jac asked with an eyebrow raised and Johnny nodded.

"OK," the both good under the duvet, "Ready?"

"_When you hear the sound of thunder don't you get too scared," the grabbed each other's hands, "Just grab your thunder buddy and say these magic words," the cuddled into each other._

"_Fuck you thunder you can suck my dick, you can't get me thunder because you're just gods farts," they both laughed and stayed underneath the duvet, _"One more time?" Johnny asked.

"_When you hear the sound of thunder don't you get too scared, just grab your thunder buddy and say these magic words: Fuck you thunder you can suck my dick, you can't get me thunder because you're just gods farts."_

**How I've missed writing JANNY! I had a complete writer's block on them let me know what you think (: x Geli Baff was just an idea that came to me I can picture Johnny actually having Geli Baff ha. Inspired by Jacnaylor1998 to add in the Thunder Buddies credit goes to Jacnaylor1998 and of course Seth Macfarlane haha.**

**Michael and Jasmine**

Living in the States Michael didn't really fear thunder storms he was used to them, he loved them large lightning bolts, massive thunder roars even Jasmine lived in the USA for years before moving and then moving back so Michael expected her to be like him.

Michael was sat on his sofa and when he heard the thunder he went up to this window, British thunder storms weren't as exciting as American ones the lightning was just flashes in the sky and the thunder hardly done anything, "Now I see why British complain so much… it's so boring," Michael suddenly felt arms wrap around his waist, "What the?" he looked down to find Jasmine, "Jas?"

"Can I stay down here with you?" Jasmine asked and Michael was confused – surely she wasn't scared of a thunder storm especially a British one.

"You're not scared are you?" Michael asked and Jasmine looked embarrassed, "Why you scared?"

"I just don't like them," Jasmine said and Michael moved them over to the sofa, "Especially the Californian ones."

"You never were scared before," Michael said he remembered her loving them she would sit with him until they were done.

"That's because you were there," Jasmine said and Michael realised she was always a daddy's girl and since moving away Jasmine didn't have Michael there, "Now I don't like them."

Michael thought back to the times when they were in the USA Jasmine was about five.

_Michael's sat underneath the roof of the porch watching the thunder and lightning, he could hear Annalese trying to get Jasmine to go to bed._

"_Jasmine you can't sit outside with your dad," he heard her say and he laughed to himself._

"_But I wanna go sit outside with daddy," Jasmine said she was holding her teddy and pouting, "Peeease mummy."_

"_It's not very nice outside," Annalese stood by the big window, "You'll get ill."_

"_I wanna be with daddy," Jasmine folded her arms the teddy bear now on the floor, "Mummy peeease."_

"_OK, OK," Annalese gave in she picked up the teddy and gave it back, "Only for a bit."_

"_Thank you," Jasmine hugged her mum and ran down the stairs, "Daddy!" Jasmine ran up to him, "I'm watching the storm with you."_

"_Oh are you now?" Michael picked her up and put her on his lap, "And what does you Mom say about that?"_

"_She said OK," Jasmine shuffled in his lap to get comfy, she sat with legs stretched out and leant back, "So can I watch it with you?" she looked up at him and Michael nodded._

"_Of course," Michael agreed and they watched it together each thunder and lightning flash was spectacular big bolts of lightning in the sky looked amazing. One hour after the storm finished Jasmine had fallen asleep, Annalese walked out arms folded and sat down, "I've got Milly off to sleep… took me a while and Meena is busying herself with a book."_

"_Well it looks like Milly's got your hate for storms, yet the British ones are extremely boring," Michael gently picked Jasmine up._

"_Funny," Annalese replied, "I can take her up?"_

"_No it's fine," Michael said, "I'll take her up."_

"_She's got you wrapped round her little finger," Annalese laughed and walked in, Michael looked down at his daughter she was sound asleep her teddy bear held tightly. _

"Tell you what," Michael sat forward, "How about we play a card game?" Michael suggested, "Go Fish, Snap?"

"Snap," Jasmine answered and Michael went over to his drawer and got out a pack of cards and Michael dealt and placed the rest in the middle, "OK whoever wins gets to chose the next game."

"OK," Jasmine smiled as thunder roared she tensed up a bit but relaxed when she realised she was safe. Jasmine placed one card down and Michael after that neither were a match, then Jasmine placed down eight of clubs and Michael put down eight of hearts, "SNAP!" Jasmine quickly reached out before her dad.

"Damn," Michael said, "And I was just about to call it."

Jasmine picked up the cards and placed down two of hearts and Michael put down three of spades, Jasmine then placed down three of clubs and Michael put down three of spades, "SNAP!" Michael put his hand down fast, "I won," Michael said childishly and Jasmine laughed, "My go."

"Oh did I tell the other day in school I started humming Yankee Doddle and someone asked why I was singing Barney," Jasmine said and Michael laughed.

"Hope you put them straight," Michael said and Jasmine nodded.

"I said I'm not humming Barney I'm humming Yankee Doodle and they didn't believe me so I found it on the internet and showed them," Jasmine explained, "Wiped the smiles off their faces."

"Good don't want them thinking you watch Barney do we?" Michael joked and Jasmine laughed lightning flashed and thunder roared, "You know England doesn't have the excitement of California with storms."

"Remember when we used to sit outside underneath the porch and watched the storm?" Jasmine asked and Michael smiled at the memory.

"And we'd eat S'mores and your Mom would be threatening over your safety," Michael remembered and Jasmine laughed, "Proper British person your mother is."

"Oh yes I do agree," Jasmine put on a posh accent, "Did you know that an Anasteseologist in the States are the most extensively trained Anaesthesia providers in the United States?" Jasmine asked.

"I was aware," Michael answered, "Where'd you learn that?"

"Science lesson got distracted… I was bored-" she was cut off.

"You should be listening," Michael scolded.

"Let me finish," Jasmine said, "So whilst the teacher was going on about something to do with plants and photosynthesis I decided to look up Anaesthesiology," Jasmine laughed, "I don't know why… I think it seemed easier than trying to look up GS."

"Find out anything interesting?" Michael asked curiously.

"Well I was half way reading through and the teacher grabbed the iPad," Jasmine put down her cards, "And then he says "considering a career in Anaesthetics?" and I said no I was just bored."

Michael had to laugh at that, "Jasmine you can't say that."

"I was only being honest," Jasmine rolled her eyes, "So Mr Benton decided we should talk about careers."

"Right," Michael was now concerned surely he should've been focusing on photosynthesis.

"Well technically it became a conversation about Anaesthetics his wife is an Anaesthetist," Jasmine explained.

"And how'd that go?" Michael asked.

"Urmm pretty much knew what he was explaining," Jasmine leaned back and Michael did too, "Then everyone was so interested it was like Biology was all forgotten," Jasmine laughed, "He made a mistake on one fact and I accidently pointed it out and he said how do you know?"

"And you said?" Michael was expecting her to say something sarcastic.

"I said I can always call my mum but she won't be too happy being woken up," Jasmine jumped as Michael let out a bark like laugh, "That shut him up."

Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed again, "Tell you what hot chocolate?" Michael asked and Jasmine nodded, "You know I don't think you Mom would be very pleased if she knew you were back chatting teachers," Michael said from the kitchen.

"He considered phoning up his wife," Jasmine said, "To double check."

"And did he?" Michael was laughing silently oh he did like his conversations with Jasmine he got out two mugs and filled them with hot chocolate and then got out some mini marshmallows.

"He did," Jasmine answered and she heard her dad laugh, "It was quite entertaining because he was proven wrong and then apologized to me."

"Well that's good," Michael put milk on the stove, Jasmine walked in.

"Then he didn't realise how long he'd been talking for until the bell went," Jasmine leant against the counter, "I'm glad I'm in the UK with you."

"And I'm glad you're here too," Michael smiled and Jasmine did too, "Go into the lounge and I'll bring yours in."

Card game abandoned father and daughter were sat on the sofa with their hot chocolates, "Thunder's not as near now," Jasmine observed, "So the storm must be fading."

"Shame I wanted more," Michael said and Jasmine snuggled into him, "What's this for?" Michael asked.

"For being a good dad," Jasmine said and Michael smiled and placed his hand on her head. He was touched by that and he felt warm inside and it wasn't just from the hot drink he had.

**I love writing Michael and Jasmine I think it's cause I was a proper daddy's girl and it's nice to be able to write stories like this (: let me know what you think x**

**Serena and Eleanor**

As per usual paperwork was taking over Serena's evening she had a large glass of Shiraz by her and a mountain of paperwork next to her, she hadn't noticed a storm brewing until thunder broke out shaking the house the wine in her glass shook and she looked outside the window three flashes of bright lightning and then another thunder rumbled she was about to carry on marking when she heard footsteps, knowing exactly who it was Serena sat back.

Eleanor went into the kitchen and turned on the light trying to be the brave eighteen year old she was trying to be she attempted to not freak, failing miserably when thunder shook everything on the counter and the lightning made a funny shape in sky, she turned to the door and was convinced someone was there, "Mum!" she ran into the living Serena sat forward, "I saw someone at the door."

"What?" Serena asked confused.

"There's someone at the door," Eleanor repeated, "I'm sure there is."

Serena rolled her eyes her daughter's imagination could run riot sometimes, deciding it would be in both their best interests for her to go check. Serena walked to the front door Eleanor stood nervously by the door frame, Serena opened up the front door to only reveal heavy rain, "No one there."

"I'm sure I saw someone," Eleanor was convinced.

"You were probably just imagining it darling," Serena rubbed her daughter's arm, "You're safe."

Eleanor watched as her mum sat back down to her paperwork, "Can I sit with you?" Eleanor asked and she put on her best puppy eyes.

"OK just be quiet," Serena moved up Eleanor sat next to her slowly when thunder rumbled Eleanor grabbed onto her mother's arm, "Ellie it's not going to hurt you."

"I know I just don't like it," Eleanor admitted a bit ashamed and Serena's face softened, "I just don't."

Abandoning her paperwork Serena pulled her daughter into a hug, "Look nothing is going to happen we're in a well built house, and were safe."

"But-"

"No buts just try and relax OK," Serena said gently Eleanor relaxed a bit, "Am I OK to carry on?" Serena asked and Eleanor nodded Serena got back to her paperwork but her mind couldn't rest it was like she was raising a child all over again, she was half focused on paperwork and half focused to ensure Eleanor was OK, Serena sat back and sighed, "Well you've managed to distract me."

"Sorry," Eleanor said guiltily.

"Why you so scared?" Serena was never usually this nosy but it was her daughter.

Eleanor shrugged, "I just don't like them sounds stupid," Eleanor leant back, "But I just don't."

Serena thought back to when Eleanor was younger and how she used to freak at storms.

_Autumn1999 it has been extremely humid so it only made sense that a storm was brewing, Serena observed the big black clouds that were forming outside and suddenly without warning a massive lightning bolt struck outside and thunder shook the house making ornaments on the shelf shake. Serena was sat on the sofa reading a book thunder never scared her she spent years in America so these were easy to live with storms compared to the ones in Boston. It was about seven in the evening and she had only just put Eleanor to bed, she heard a door opening and shuffling coming down the stairs. Serena took her head out of the book to find her daughter stood in the doorway tears streaming down her face, "Come here," she said to her four year old and Eleanor ran over to her._

"_Make it go away," Eleanor said and Serena laughed._

"_I can't darling," Serena said and Eleanor tensed up as thunder rumbled again._

"_I don't like it," Eleanor cried and she panicked more when the power went out, lightning flashed through the dark room and the trees made scary images, "Ahh!" she hid her face in a pillow._

_Serena couldn't help but feel her heart melt she was once the least maternal woman you would find at St Georges but now she gets a tugging feeling in her womb each time her daughter cries, as if to say comfort her, "It's not going to hurt you," Serena said gently and Eleanor cried unable to ignore the tugging in her womb she lifted her daughter from the pillow and onto the lap, "Ellie it's ok," Serena said to her daughter and another flash happened and thunder shook the house, "Shh."_

_Eleanor cuddled into her mum and cried her blue eyes filled with unshed tears, "Make it stop."_

"_I wish I could," Serena said comfortingly, "But I can't," Serena then had an idea she picked Eleanor up and placed her on her hip, not taking a chance of leaving her on the sofa and alone and walked into the kitchen and got out a torch, "Shadow puppets."_

"_What are they?" Eleanor asked whilst leaning her head on her mother's shoulder._

"_You make puppets from fingers," Serena answered and Eleanor looked confused her small face trying to understand, "I'll show you."_

"_Is it scary?" Eleanor asked as Serena sat back down on the sofa and put her on her lap thunder rumbled again and lightning flashed Eleanor made a small "ahhh" noise._

"_Look," Serena turned the torch on and made a rabbit, "See it's a rabbit."_

_Eleanor's face lit up, "How did you do that?" she asked curiously all fear forgotten._

_Serena showed her how and Eleanor's face lit up, "Wow show me more," Eleanor sat forward and Serena smiled. _

_After about an hour the storm died down and it was just small rumbles and the flashes had disappeared, "Right I think you need to go back to bed," Serena flicked off the torch._

"_Noo," Eleanor was scared the storm would come back, "I wanna stay with you."_

_Serena picked her daughter up and took her upstairs, "How about I read you a story?" Serena compromised._

_Eleanor nodded and she listened to the story, Serena heard her daughter's breathing become slow and heavy and she smiled and left the room._

She took herself out of the memory and looked at Eleanor she hadn't noticed the power go off, "When did the power go off?" Serena asked.

"About two minutes ago," Eleanor answered she was sat crossed legged and was leant back on the sofa, "I feel like such an idiot for being scared."

"Don't worry," Serena leant back, "It's fine."

"It's just I don't know I just don't like them," Eleanor jumped as thunder roared through the house, "Mum…"

"Yes?" Serena asked.

"Urmm it sounds stupid… but can we do the shadow puppets thing?" Eleanor asked and she raised an eyebrow and Serena done the same, "Do we really look alike when we do that?"

"According to your granny and father yes," Serena stood up and got a torch and Eleanor smiled, "Now are you the rabbit or the dog?"

"Rabbit it's easiest," Eleanor answered and they sat down again for the first time in fourteen years and done the shadow puppets, "Thanks."

"Don't worry about it," Serena said gently, "Hey stop trying to hurt my dog."

"A rabbit can hardly hurt a dog," Eleanor laughed, "A dog can hurt a rabbit," Eleanor corrected and Serena rolled her eyes.

Another rare moment where they were getting along and not arguing it was something they needed to treasure.

**OK I needed to write this I got the idea when it rained one day but I never wrote it down but let me know what you think. I seem to be focusing on their home lives right now I have a bunch of ideas ones involving Sedward I'm on a JANNY block again! Review let me know what you think (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: 1Jac/Jonny and their little girl please ignore their daughter's CDH storyline for this **

** A/N 2: I must say we've had severe storm warnings for west country where I live we've been given all through the week to prepare for the storm on Sunday and Monday :/ it's been warned for power cuts, trees falling and lots other bad things that come with this weather…not sure weather haha get it ;) I'm not sure whether to freak out and panic or stay calm anyone been in bad storms? Got any tips on how to deal with it? Haven't had one here since 2003 and I remember running into my parent's bedroom after thunder and lightning happened and that's all I remember. I'm really freaking out news is dramatising I hope, hopefully it's a typical British overreaction hopefully! Xxxxxx so with this weather warning this other chapter came to me xxx Also anyone who's got these warnings I hope you keep safe xxxxxxxx but gotta love the English government keep the heating on have you seen the prices energy companies have gone up?! God seriously it's bloody ridiculous there I go living up to the British stereotype (: **

Wrapped up in blankets Jonny and Jac were sat on the sofa, their little girl Isobel-Kayla was asleep she had just turned two, Jac had put her to bed about an hour ago, just before Jonny got home from his shift. And now they were sat with the television on; neither had noticed even watching the television they had left Cbeebies on.

"Oh I've just noticed we're still watching Cbeebies," Jonny said laughing, "Oh well I don't mind, time to find out what the story in Balamory is."

"No," Jac took the remote away from him flicking on the television guide, "That bloody song is in my head constantly."

"Hey," he took the remote back from her, "I like it."

"That's because you're the world's biggest kid," Jac argued playfully back.

No," he held the remote up high, "It's because you don't like that Issy, likes a programme set in my home country…better than a programme set here," Jonny tickled Jac, "Admit it Naylor."

"Jonny get off," Jac laughed hard her sides splitting, "Off," as she said that thunder roared and lightning seared through the curtains, "Shit," she gripped Jonny's jumper hard, though her own fears were pulled to a standstill, when Issy's loud cries came closer and closer.

"Daddy!" she ran up to Jonny and grabbed his arm, "Daddy…don't like it," Issy's big blue eyes were shining with tears and her red hair was stuck onto her forehead, "Daddy."

Jac got off Jonny and Jonny picked Issy up, "Nothing to be scared of," Jonny brushed away the red hair on her Issy's forehead, "OK."

Issy leant her head on Jonny's shoulder, "Don't like it scary," she then nestled her face into neck and gripped onto his shirt.

Jonny looked at Jac and they exchanged looks of worry, "Right Issy why don't daddy make you milkshake?" Issy rubbed her eyes, "OK daddy make you milkshake and you, me and mummy sit together?"

"OK," Issy slowly nodded and rubbed her sleepy eyes getting wet tears on them, Jac looked at Jonny with disapproval she had tried all night getting Issy to sleep without her bottle, Jonny had got home and now all that hard work went out the window, though looking at her little girl's face she softened and decided another night with it wouldn't hurt especially with the consequences.

Jonny sat Issy on the counter and got out the Phillips Avent 260ml bottle and filled it with milk which Jonny had named 'milkshake'. Jac was sat on the sofa she had gone and got Issy's Disney's Brave Merida fleece blanket, "Come on then," Jonny lifted her off the counter and into the living room, "Look what mummy got for you…who's that? Is that Merida from our favourite film?" Jonny sat with Issy on his lap and tickled her tummy, Issy giggled which bought a smile to both Jonny and Jac's faces, "Right then," he laid Issy down onto his lap. Issy definitely is a daddy's girl Jac envied Jonny for that they had a cute relationship; Issy twiddled with her hair with one hand and the other she used to drink from her bottle. Then thunder rumbled and lightning seared through the curtains again and she sat up and crawled onto Jonny, "It's OK," Jonny rubbed her back and Jac shuffled in further to try and keep Issy calm.

"Issy look who it is," Jac pointed to the screen trying to distract her, "Isn't that Miss Hoolie?" Jac pointed to the woman who was talking to the screen, "And isn't that…urmm the inventor guy."

"Archie," Jonny corrected her, "Nice one on remembering Miss Hoolie though," Issy looked at the television screen and pointed to her dvd of Balamory, "Brilliant idea," Jonny said jiggling Issy on his lap, "Shall we put it on mummy?"

"Go on then," Jac curled her legs up and laughed as Issy and Jonny fought over which one to watch.

"That one," Issy pointed to Daisy Bus Days

"No let's have What's The Story With Miss Hoolie," Jonny argued playfully tickling Issy's tummy.

"That one," Issy kept her mind set on Daisy Bus Days.

"Both then…yours first then mine," Jonny compromised and then put Issy onto Jac's lap.

"Sometimes I wonder who's more the child," Jac said as she gripped onto Issy ensuring she didn't fall, "Even Issy is more mature than you."

"Ha ha," Jonny walked over to the dvd player and placed the dvd in then he ran back to the sofa, "Right then let's watch."

Issy sat on Jac's lap her legs stretched out and she leant back, drinking again but not as nervous, "Daddy nooo," Issy giggled as Jonny tickled her again, "Daddy noooo," Issy giggled and leant forward, "Mummy."

"Daddy stop," Jac said with a strict tone, "Else I'll turn the dvd off."

"No!" Jonny and Issy said together and Jac laughed as hard as she could, oh how childish Jonny could be at times, "Shh," Issy said to Jac putting a finger to her lips, "Daddy and Mummy shh."

They both looked at each other and laughed as Issy had the same look on her face as Jac, "Best do as she says…don't want to get Naylorlized," Jonny said and he sat back.

"Shhh," Issy said again, "Quiet," Issy laid down and cuddle into her dad and mum, using the blanket as a comforter and then suckled on her bottle again. As the storm carried on outside it was all forgotten inside this household as the trio were sat watching the kids programme Jac secretly loved.


End file.
